Thor (Marvel Comics)
“''All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee!„ ~ Thor Odinson Summary '''Thor Odinson' is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Since the 2014 event Original Sin, Thor has been unworthy to lift Mjolnir, and once a woman worthy of the hammer picked it up, he completely gave up his name as Thor, which he gave his successor, and has been referring to himself as Odinson. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B, 4-A with the God Blast and Thermo-Blast, potentially Low 2-C | 2-B | High 2-A, likely Far Higher ''' '''Name: Thor Odinson, currently goes by Odinson only Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Aesir – Elder God hybrid, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avengers founding member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3. He capable to survive in the vacuum space and doesn't need in food, water and sleep.), Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation | Can use all the powers of his base form without the use of Mjolnir, and increase their potency astronomically to Odin’s level | All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, combined with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and 5 (4 and 5 as Rune King Thor). Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers, as he followed Odin's process of acquiring magic of the Runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir and even went further Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Destroyed Surtur's star-dwarfing portal with Beta Ray Bill's help, restored Arkon's rings, shook the stars while wielding 2 Mjolnirs, and slightly dented the Silver Surfer's forehead with a headbutt. Loki even commented that Thor has greater strength than the Silver Surfer while fighting a serious Norrin), potentially Universe level+ (Handled a suicidal Mar-Vell who had absorbed a star that Thanos modified into destroying the universe; contained a bomb that threatened to destroy 1/5th of the universe; reached his hand into a universe-dissolving field and survived), Multi-Solar System level+ with the God Blast (Harmed and made starving Galactus flee) and Thermo-Blast (Bested Ego) | Multiverse level '(Doctor Strange had to channel the power of the Council Elite of all pantheons on Earth to temporarily disable the Odinforce after Thor had held it for only 17 years, and in one future Thor will hold the power for even longer than Odin, indicating that he can be even more powerful. Said Future King Thor was able to battle Galactus, albeit still had to rely on All-Black the Necrosword to defeat him) '| High Multiverse level+ '''(Far exceeded Odin in power; destroyed the World Tree which holds infinite universes inside of it; banished Those Who Sit Above in Shadow who were merged with the universe; merged with the universe himself and implied to have replaced Eternity briefly), likely far higher (Those Who Sit Above in Shadow are noted to be Elder Gods and are beings that exist beyond all realms and realities) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Can regularly travel across the universe or between the 9 Realms without the aid of the Bifrost in a very short amount of time. The 9 Realms have sometimes been shown to be separated universes) | Massively FTL+ (At least as fast as base, likely scaled from Odin) | Omnipresent '''(Became one with the Universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ' Striking Strength':' '''Solar System Class+', potentially Universal+ | Multiversal '''| '''High Multiversal+, '''likely '''Far Higher Durability: Solar System level+ (Survived an explosion that destroyed Mjolnir, and a headbutt against the Silver Surfer, which gave Norrin a slightly dented forehead, only bruised Thor), potentially Universe level+(Once contained an explosion that destroyed 1/5th of the universe but died in the process without his forcefield, reached his hand into a universe-dissolving field and survived) | Multiverse level '''(Would eventually become as powerful as Odin) | '''High Multiverse level+, likely Far Higher '''(Those Who Sit Above in Shadow could not harm him whatsoever) Stamina:' Infinite (He possesses infinite stamina and can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months, years, or even centuries without ever tiring at all. Hela herself mentioned that Thor could fight on for however long it takes.He fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months without tiring, and an army of undead for 40 days and 40 nights straight. Spent 9 months without ever sleeping after losing Mjolnir. Gave Malekith a beating after his liver got transmuted into a mangle of broken glass. Far superior to all Asgardian, who can live for 5 minutes after losing their hearts. He has not been shown to ever be exhausted at all. Can survive without oxygen, sleep, food and water. Is officially rated 7 in stamina by Marvel. Thor is the most enduring character in all comics.) | Infinite | Infinite Range':' Galactic (Mjolnir has crossed galaxies on a few occasions), also interdimensional | Multiversal | High Multiversal+, likely Far Higher Intelligence':' Gifted. Despite his usual tendency to charge head-first into battle, Thor is a veteran warrior with thousands of years of experience using different weapons and fighting many different kinds of foes across the universe, and will exploit an enemy’s weak points to his advantage in the midst of battle. When the situation calls for it, Thor can come up with plans that can fool even his most cunning foes, such as Loki or Malekith the Accursed. He is also a highly skilled medical doctor, although he no longer practices the profession. The magic of the Runes and knowledge from the Well of Mimir gave him the knowledge of Odin and even allowed him to surpass his father (Could see into the past, present and future simultaneously. Can see through the veil of time, beyond quantum structure, beyond cosmic architecture). | Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses:' None Notable Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Mjolnir: '''The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * '''Megingjord: '''A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * '''Jarnbjorn: '''A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * '''Uru Arm: '''An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. * '''Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: '''Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot. '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Regeneration: '''Thor can heal wounds that would normally leave large scars or broken bones in a few hours at most. As an Asgardian, even if his heart is completely removed from his body, Thor’s heart will automatically reattach itself to the body if placed on the right spot. * '''Magic: Thor’s attacks are magical in nature due to his godly roots. * Element Manipulation and Weather Manipulation: Thor had been commanding the elements long before he ever wielded Mjolnir. He can create and command atmospheric phenomenon even in places that shouldn’t allow them to occur, such as outer space. He can release lightning from his hands, exhale with hurricane-force breath, and create fire rain on an extremely harsh planet. Also, as a son of Earth Mother Gaea, Thor can manipulate tectonic plates to create avalanches, earthquakes, landslides and chasms far beyond what natural phenomenon can offer. * Energy Manipulation: Within Thor’s being there exists an extremely powerful life force called the God-Force. He can release this force in the form of powerful auras and energy blasts that can even kill Durok the Destroyer. * The Gift of Forgetfulness: A spell that allows Thor to erase the memories of others. It is however unknown whether he can use this on other beings of godly roots, as he has only used this on mortals. * Super Hearing: While not exactly combat-useful, Thor can hear prayers to him from mortals who are worlds away. * Warrior’s Madness: Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. * All-Tongue: Anyone who hears Thor will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. * Illusion: Growing up as the brother of Loki, Thor has a few illusion tricks of his own. He used an illusion to trick a spying Malekith and even his own allies into thinking he killed Ud the Troll, only for those allies later finding Ud, alive and utterly confused. * Resistance: :* Outer space: Thor can survive in the vacuum of space without any aid :* Diseases: Asgardians are immune to Earthly diseases :* Radiation, extreme temperature, and Absolute Zero: Given he fights gamma-radiated beings, as well as frost giants and fire demons on a regular basis, Thor should be highly resistant to these conditions. Even when plunged into an area of absolute zero, Thor later emerged from it fairly unharmed. :* Poisons: Asgardians are immune to certain levels of poison :* Electricity: Electricity from the Celestial Mothership not only failed to give Thor any inconvenience but even freshened him. :* Age Manipulation: Due to his extremely slow aging rate, Thor can resist the aging effects of Decay’s touch or Immortus’s aging ray. However, he could not resist Hela’s aging power. :* Time Stop: Being a mythic creature, Thor can move in the time of the beginning where all things mortal cease their endless spinnings. He can move in Jormungandr's stopped time, his own stopped time, and possibly Odin's stopped time as well (although it is possible Odin allowed Thor to do so) :* Matter Manipulation: By Thor’s own words, his molecules are very different from mortals, allowing him to resist certain molecular powers, such as molecular freezing that induced total paralysis. :* Soul Manipulation: Thor can resist assaults from Glory’s psychic maggots that eat away at his very soul and could withstand the totality of Glory’s power, including his soul attacks. Doctor Strange and Mephisto also commented that Thor has a very powerful soul. Thor even resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his soul and forced out Loki's astral possession. :* Mind Manipulation: Thor has resisted mind attacks from Moondragon. As a god, he also didn’t have his mind destroyed by Chaos King’s power, which could immediately destroy a mortal’s mind with a touch. He also resisted a wave of psychic toxins from Glory that permeated every level of his being: body, mind and spirit. He resisted said attack and even continued his attack on Glory, while just speaking would take an effort that would break most men or gods. Mind-tendrils attack from the maggots of The Other also affected Thor only momentarily before the God of Thunder recovered. * Mjolnir: :* God Blast: Thor is capable of channelling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channelled through his hammer for a single massive blast. :* Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. :* Thermo-Blast: Thor has the ability to produce a universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the Living Planet. :* Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor can use Mjolnir to absorb different types of energy from enemy attacks and return that energy to the enemy, amplifying said energy tenfold or hundredfold. He could even attack Glory’s black soul with this attack, returning to Glory the blast containing the totality of his power. :* Flight: Thor’s ability to fly without Mjolnir is very inconsistent. But after becoming unworthy, he has relied on his goat Toothgnasher to travel interstellar distances, indicating that he can no longer fly on his own. :* Force-fields: Thor can create nigh-impenetrable force-fields or vortexes with Mjolnir. :* Energy sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardian's aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. * Mjolnir Control: Thor can control Mjolnir’s trajectory, and like its mythological counterpart, the hammer will chase down its target. * Projectile Reflection: Thor can spin Mjolnir to deflect projectiles away from him. * Portals and Teleportation: By spinning Mjolnir Thor can open portals to his desired destination. Thor often uses this to remove enemies beyond his capabilities to barren worlds, effectively imprisoning them. Thor can also create vortexes that transport anything and anyone within them to the destination he wants. * Matter Manipulation: Thor can transmute elements by spinning Mjolnir and atomize weapons by harnessing the Alpha particles. * Antimatter Manipulation: Mjolnir can emit antimatter particles that can reverse atoms, turning "negative" people back to "positive" people * Resurrection: Thor can resurrect people he wrongly killed. * Soul Summoning: Thor could summon the soul of the then-deceased Captain America to converse with him. * Power Nullification: Thor can send Mjolnir flying to create a cone-shaped vortex that nullifies any mystic energy within it. This vortex can nullify mystic force-fields of Juggernaut’s level. Mjolnir can also discharge magical energy that can harm intangible beings of Vision’s level. * Electromagnetism Manipulation: Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies and release electromagnetic pulses for offensive purpose. * Magnetism Manipulation: Thor can manipulate magnetism by spinning/ positioning Mjolnir in specific manners. He often uses this to retrain robotic opponents. :* Invisibility and Intangibility: Using Mjolnir, Thor can create a vortex that renders anything within it invisible and intangible, and shall spin harmlessly until Thor cancels it or dies. :* Holy Manipulation: Mjolnir is a former religious relic and therefore can kill vampires by simple contact. :* Limited Mind Manipulation: Thor can put targets into a trance, although sunlight is required for this] :* Vacuum Creation: Mjolnir can create a vacuum to suffocate or deplete air-based enemies of their power-source :* Limited Light Manipulation: Thor can create bright sparks to blind his enemies :* Limited Sound Manipulation: Thor can create sonic booms to deafen his opponents :* Heat Manipulation: Thor can use Mjolnir to shoot heat blasts. He can also heat Mjolnir to temperature of 1000 suns before throwing it at his opponent. :* (Former) Time Stop: Thor could stop the time of an area the size of a building. Any being entering this area from outside will also have its time stopped. :* (Former) Time Travel: Thor could travel through time with Mjolnir. * Megingjord: Wearing the Belt of Strength, Megingjord, Thor can double his physical stats. However, using it will later give Thor such exhaustion he can barely walk.Thor can now use all of his powers displayed in his base form, even without the use of Mjolnir, and amplify their potency to Odin’s level. However, he did not demonstrate every power displayed by Odin. In this state, Thor has surpassed all beings within the Nine Realms and even its gods. He can use all of his powers in his base and Odinforce forms, as well as all of Odin’s other powers that Odinforce Thor did not display, and exclusive magic that comes with mastery of the Runes. * Mind Manipulation and Telepathy: Odin could dominate the mind of total populations of entire planets, and project telepathic hallucinations into the minds of beings of Galactus’ level. Thor also used telepathy to converse with Beta Ray Bill, who he moved to another galaxy. * Size Manipulation: Odin could grow to gigantic size in his battle with Seth. * Healing: Can heal the wounds of others. * Sealing: With the Odinforce Odin was able to completely cut off the realm Heven from the world tree Yggdrasil, sealing it away, imprisoning its inhabitants for millennia. He also trapped the Galaxy-sized God Tempest within a nugget of pure uru that would later become Mjolnir. * Telekinesis: Odin could move populations of entire planets across the universe. Thor also used this to move Beta Ray Bill to another galaxy. * Biological Manipulation: Thor used this spell to remove Loki’s head from his body. While the head was alive, the body died the moment the head was removed. * Soul Manipulation: A spell that allows Thor to bottle living beings and to empty those bottles as well. He used this spell to one-shot Mangog effortlessly. Should also have Odin’s power to remove the soul from a living being and contain it within a goose egg. * Immortality: To achieve the magic of the Runes, Thor hung himself on a branch of Yggdrasil like his father did before him. Once he died and was approached by Hela, Thor summoned Odin soul who carried Thor away from Hela, and was reborn. Thor therefore effectively transcended the death of an Asgardian, bound to be claimed by the Goddess of Death Hela. * Fate Destruction: The power feared by Those Who Sit Above In Shadows. In this state, Thor holds the power to destroy the fate of a never-ending cycle that is Ragnarok. With this power he destroyed the Thread of Fate, a thread that holds the 9 Realms in an endless loop of destruction and reborn, destroying the value of a final battle of glory and honour. However, by Thor’s own words, even with this power he cannot rewrite the past. 'Key': Base | Odinforce Thor | Rune King Thor Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.